startrekdeepspacetorchwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Sisko
Captain Sisko is the Commander in Chief of Starfleet Torchwood Command, He is Trill/Vulcan - Pogrus/Timelord, Several Other DNA Strands are Included, but some are still Unknown. Sisko has various abilities such as Mild Telepathy, Telekinesis, Water Bending and he also has the Power to use a Keyblade. he was known as Tkeen who lived among a Vulcan/Trill Family, he was born on Trill and Bred on Vulcan with his Father, after his mother had to help the Council with some work. When Tkeen turned 14 his father told him that he had to go on an Important Mission to a Planet known as Arrakis, also Commanly known as Dune, Tkeen wanted to go along with him, So his father accepted and took him along in their ship. When they Reached Dune they landed near an abandoned Palace which used to be Harkonnen (An Enemy of Dune), Tkeen's father told him that there was a war going on between 4 Houses - Atredies, Harkonnen, Hordesian and Goa'uld, and that they had to stay and help out. Tkeen lived on Dune for 4 years and turned 18, but in that time he made a best friend called Denni, Denni was a Jackel, a species under enslavement of the Goa'uld, Denni managed to escape the captors and flea towards the friendly forces. The Goa'uld came to the Palace and started a fire fight, They then took Tkeen and Denni in one of the Ornithopters outside the Palace, they flew south towards a Facility, but then they got shot at by the Hordesians, the Ornithopter crashed to the Ground, they survived, but the Goa'uld continued to take them to their Facility on foot. when they reached the Facility the Goa'uld took them into a Large room filled with Pods in a circular order and a Portal in the Center. The Goa'uld put them into the Pods and Ejected them into the Portal. But then as they went through the Vortex both their DNA Started to change mixing with other species, the Vortex eventually lead to a funny looking tube which looked very Organic which was infact the Fallopian Tube of a Womb, the Pod started to Evaporate and Tkeens Body turned into a Cell Dividing into a new Lifeform, the same thing happend to Denni, but in another person. The Mother that carried Tkeen became pregnant and he was Born, he was named Sisko and as he got older he started to find out who he was, he eventually became the Commander of the Torchwood Institute in the year 2406 then later joined Starfleet and turned Torchwood into the STC (Starfleet Torchwood Command) which is now in Service today as a seperate Branch in Starfleet Command. A few months after Sisko was born, Denni was born who was named Rixas. It took a while until both Sisko and Rixas both met eachother when they were Teenagers, they both ended up in the same Academy in Starfleet, and then Rixas later joined the STC and became Sisko's 1st Officer. And This is How Sisko's Adventure Began. He now lives on Dune as a Native after finally returning through the Stargate which was unburied by a group of fellow Starfleet Officers. Sisko Protected the Planet with the STC and The Fellow Natives helped Sisko be recognised as A Native when he was taken to the Totam and passed the Test, He started Spice Harvesting for the Misrim and has come to feel quite at home.